


Don't let me down

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Hosea Matthews & Dutch Van Der Linde & Oc
Kudos: 1





	Don't let me down

_**Hosea lay on his back in our bed in our tent, wich was once Dutch's tent. I lay on top of him and kiss him. Before I sit down on his lap, and open his blue vest and shirt. Then I push it to the side, so I can see his chest. I start to kiss down from his neck, over his throat and to his nipples. I don't notice Dutch who stands at the Tent entrance, the closed flaps behind his back, and his arms crossed over his chest. Dutch watches closely how I treat Hosea.** _

_**We three are a couple science three weeks now, but Hosea and Dutch are together science one year. They allowed two other women in there relationship. So they had two times a three people relationship before me. But everytime when Dutch wasn't arround they beat, raped and they forced Hosea to sleep with them.** _

_**Science that Hosea is unsure and a bit afraid against me, and Dutch does not let us out of sight. He's afraid that I will hurt Hosea again. They don't trust me. And I hope I can change that. I lick at Hosea's right nippel, then after some time I lick on his left nippel. A soft Moan escape his mouth. Then I kiss down until his waistband.** _

_**I look up at him to ask for permission. He only nods. Unsure. But he nods. I open his jeans. With his help I pull them plus his underwear down. Then I go down further, and lick on his head. He let out a surprised moan. Then I swallow him. Until my nose touch his pubic hair. He hasn't mutch of it. It's well groomed. As his tip touches the back of my throat he let's out a deep groan. I start to move my head up and down. He let out another moan. He seems to enjoy it. Wich is good.** _

_**I start to move my head a little faster. With my other hand i grab his balls, and massage them. He let out another moan. His hips start to twitch. He try to hold back, he wants to fuck my mouth. I can feel that. I look up to him with my eyes, to show him its alright if he let's go. And he did. He softly grav me by the hair, and start to fuck my mouth slowly. We both enjoy it.** _

_**Moans and gasps left his mouth. It dosent take long for him. After some time he comes into my mouth. I swallow it all. Then he let's go of me. I let go of him too, and get up to him to kiss him softly. He kiss back right away.** _

_**,,Thank you. I needed that." he say breathless.** _

_**,,No worries. I love you."** _

_**,,I love you too." he grins.** _

_**Then he close his eyes, after I tugged him away again, and he pulled up his underwear and pants. I sit down next to him. I'm so damn wet and close. Only now I notice that Dutch stands there the tiedly closed flaps behind his back, crossed arms over his chest and a big boner in his black jeans. He walks slowly to me. My head facing his big bulge now. I softly bite in it. He let out a surprised moan. Then I start to massage it with my hand. It's always like that with Dutch. Probably because he doesn't trust me.** _

_**With Hosea I share kisses, but Dutch don't kiss me. He only shoves his hard cock in my mouth and use me. It hurts but I have to deal with it. I'm sure he takes control soon again. I wish he was as tender to me, as he is with Hosea. I start to open his pants, afraid that he hurts me again. He alsways do, He doesn't seem to care that he hurts me. I wonder if he loves me really too. I want to pull his cock out but he stops me. With a hand on my. I look up to him afraid. Have I done something wrong?** _

_**,,S-sorry." I stutter.** _

_**,,For what he whispers?"** _

_**,,Dunno. I seem to did something w-wrong." I stutter again.** _

_**Tears fill my eyes, and now I only feel a half as horny as I was one minute ago. I want to pull him out again, but his grip arround my hand gets harder. It hurts. I whine in pain. A tear runs down my left cheek. I start to shake. What does he want from me? Did I do something wrong with Hosea? Didn't he see how he liked it? And suddenly his hand is gone. But I don't dare to move mine. I feel his hand in my hair short after. I'm sure he yanks me against his bulge as always.** _

_**But instead he softly caress my hair. I look away. Afraid, shaking and crying. His cock is still rock hart. He suddenly kneels down in front of me.** _

_**,,Look at me!"** _

_**I can't. But I obey, and look at him.** _

_**,,You did nothing wrong. He seemed to like it. Thank you."** _

_**,,N-no worries." I answer.** _

_**Suddenly he bent forward, and slowly and softly kiss my tears away. I'm confused. And then, then I feel his lips softly on mine. I'm not sure what to do. But then he kiss me again. I shyly kiss back.** _

_**,,That's it angel. I got you." He whispers.** _

_**I'm still confused. He know's that.** _

_**,,I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I was still mad and afraid that you will hurt him again. I'm still afraid." he whispers.** _

_**,,No worries. It wasn't nice what they've done to him. It makes me angry to." I say quietly.** _

_**,,I'm sorry, but I think it's c-c-cute how you care about him. How gently you treat him. It's nice to see that. He only deserves the best." I stutter.** _

_**And I don't know if it's me, or if he's really blushing a bit.** _

_**,,Thank you. No need to be sorry honey."** _

_**,,I love you beautiful." he whispers.** _

_**,,I love you too Dutch." I whisper back.** _

_**I'm to afraid to call him by other names. Like darling or so on.** _

_**,,You can call me whatever you want schatje." He whispers.** _

_**,,Thank you h-h-honey." I stutter.** _

_**,,That's it. Ontspannen. Ik ga je geen pijn meer doen. Dat beloof ik. (Relax. I'm not going to hurt you again. I promise.)" He whispers.** _

_**I'm Dutch like him. That's why I understand him.** _

_**,,Zal ik... (Should I...)"** _

_**He knows what I mean. But he shakes his head.** _

_**,,Ik heb de stemming gebroken. Pardon. (I broke the mood. I am sorry.)" He whispers.** _

_**And then he stand up, to change. I have a cot on the other side of the room. Sure this is big enough for us three, but Dutch never alowed me to sleep by them. As Dutch comes closer, I stand up, and walk to my cot. I'm already in clothes for sleeping. He sits down where I sat. I sit down on my cot.** _

_**,,Wat ben je aan het doen? (What are you doing?" I hear him say.** _

_**I somehow love it when he speaks dutch with me.** _

_**Je wilt niet dat ik in je Bett slaap. (You don't want me to sleep in your Bett.)" I say sad.** _

_**,,Nonsense. Komm haar. (Come here.)" He says.** _

_**I shyly approach him.** _

_**,,Lay down in the middle." He whispers.** _

_**I do. Unsure. He lays down behind me. He press his body tight against mine. And suddenly Hosea turn arround, and hug me tidly too. It's like a sandwich. I immediately fall asleep.** _


End file.
